


Comeback

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Ambiguity, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Confrontations, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One Shot, Payback, Random Encounters, Revenge, Season/Series 02, Short One Shot, Subspace, What-If, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. He would infuriate her with that response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comeback

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf-rare-pairing prompt: "Airachnid/Bulkhead - deadly wrong”

Bulkhead wouldn't admit it, but he was more than a little ticked off that Airachnid had the gall to mess with Arcee. It has nothing to do with the fact that the Decepticon was on the same side as Breakdown. The past was in the past, and he wasted too much time dwelling on it.

But there she was, out in the open and ready to strike, and Bulkhead just couldn't help himself. She lunged right up to him, looked the Wrecker up and down. Her optics thinned, inscrutable. The femme didn't waste words or time, either: she got straight to the point.

"I already took one partner away from Arcee. I can snuff out your spark too," she replied, firm and fierce, her voice a cold poison.

Bulkhead clenched his servo. "You really think so, 'Con?" he said, trying not to lose his cool. He knew that she wasn't to be messed with. He would infuriate her with that response; she wouldn't waste time, none whatsoever.

However, he knew that he would be doing the Autobots a huge favor if she was to be taken out.

Airachnid grinned, her denta unveiled, fierce, and the sight of them nearly left the Wrecker with a jolt in his spark. " _I know so_."

Soon, what she had done would be paid in full, and if he was wrong, then she would be deadly wrong, from any comeback that was waiting.


End file.
